


Julie and Her Helpful Himbos

by canadianfangirl



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Band Bonding, Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Headaches, Post-Canon, friends helping friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianfangirl/pseuds/canadianfangirl
Summary: Julie tired her best to make it look like nothing was wrong with her, but inside her head felt like it was about to explode. All she wants to do is curl up and do nothing, but she has band practice and she doesn't want to let the guys down, not after everything they have done for her. But sometimes three ghosts boys can be just the thing to help a girl feel better.Julie has a migraine, and her ghost boys help. (ft. Himbo Energy) Set after the Season 1 Finale
Relationships: Julie & Luke & Reggie & Alex, Julie & The Phantoms, Julie/Luke
Comments: 41
Kudos: 736





	Julie and Her Helpful Himbos

The day had started as normal as ever for Julie. Well, as normal as things can get when 3 of your best friends were ghosts from the 90’s. She has breakfast with her Dad and Carlos, (and Reggie, who seemed to have taken up a regular spot on the kitchen island), went to school with Flynn, ignored Luke as he tried to get her to skip school so they could rehearse, all of the normal things. It was closer to the end of the day that Julie knew something wasn’t right.

It started with a dull throb behind her eyes. Nothing too painful, but definitely enough to make it hard for her to focus in her English class. 

By the time Flynn met her at her locker after the final bell, the dull throb had upgraded to red hot pain, And with Flynn being her ever perceptive self, she noticed right away.

“So, I guess Phantom practice is cancelled,” Flynn said, the moment she stepped up to Julie’s locker.

“What are you talking about?” Julie asked. At that moment, someone slammed their locker door shut a few feet away from the best friends, causing Julie to wince.

“That!” Flynn exclaimed quietly, “That is what I am talking about Jules!”

Julie put her books away, “It’s nothing.”

“Oh come on! Julie I have known you since forever, you think I can’t tell when you have a migraine?”

Julie tried to laugh, but only ended up causing herself more pain, “Okay fine. I may have an itty bitty headache, but it’s nothing that I can’t handle.”

“Uh huh,” Flynn deadpanned, “And this would have nothing to do with you wanting to spend more time with the cutie patootie dead guy right?”

“Flynn,” Julie breathed, as she pressed her head against the cool metal of her locker door, reveling in the sensation.

“Jules, you see them all the time. I’m sure the guys aren’t gonna get mad if you miss one practice cause you’re not feeling well.”

Julie laughed silently, as she gently closed her locker door, trying in vain to minimize the sound it made, “Like I have any room to talk about not feeling well. They’re literally dead, remember?”

“How could I forget,” Flynn said throwing her arm over her best friend’s shoulders, as they walked to her dad’s car, “Just promise me you’ll at least tell them.”

“Tell who what?” Ray asked as the girls got into the car.

Julie smiled, “It’s nothing dad, just some school stuff.”

“Okay.” The rest of the car ride was spent in comfortable silence after Ray dropped Flynn off. Julie’s headache however was anything but comfortable, as the pain had spread to her temples, and intensified with any small movement she made. 

“Okay,” Ray said, as he killed the engine, “How bad?”

“What?”

He chuckled quietly, “Your mom used to migraines all the time, mija, I know the tells.”

Julie smiled, of course he knew, “It’s nothing dad, I promise. Just a little headache.” She quickly opened the car door, “I’m gonna head to the studio, I love you!” She didn’t wait for a response as she closed the door, and quickly ran to the garage. 

She stopped before the door, catching her breath. The pain in her head had increased even more, having gone from red hot, to white hot intensity. Everything around her was so bright, and the sounds of birds and passing by cars somehow sounded more like a freight train. She needed to get inside, away from all of this light and sound. So she opened the door to the garage.

The only problem with the garage was the 3 very noisy ghosts who lived there.

“JULIE!” Reggie yelled, causing Julie to flinch for the umpteenth time that day, “Oh! You have such perfect timing!” He threw an arm over her shoulders, as he led her further into the studio, “You’ve got to hear this new riff that Luke and Alex have been working on.”

Julie forced a smile, desperately trying to hide the pain she was in, “That sounds great Reg, just give me a second.”

Julie extracted herself from Reggie’s hug, and practically sprinted over to the other side of the room, desperately trying to close the blinds.

The boys glanced at each other behind her back, worry clear as day on their faces. “You okay there Jules?” Luke asked tentatively.

“Yeah,” Alex added, stepping towards her, “You’re acting kinda off.”

Julie winced again as she turned to face the boys, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just thought it was a little bright in here is all.”

“Really?” Alex asked, “You’ve never said that before.”

“Yeah, you normally love the sun coming in through there,” Reggie added.

Luke walked up to her slowly. “Julie, are you feeling okay?”

Maybe it was the fact that 3 of her best friends were worried about her. Maybe it was Luke’s green eyes staring at her with such worry, and concern. Or maybe it was that despite all of her best attempts, the pain in her head had only gotten worse. But in that moment, Julie broke, hot tears streaming down her face.

“No,” Julie started shaking her head, as she pressed her hands hard against her temples.

“Woah, woah, okay,” Luke put his hands on her shoulders, “What’s wrong, talk to us.”

Julie squeezed her eyes shut, “It hurts, it just hurts and it won’t stop.”

“What hurts,” Alex asked, coming closer to her.

“My head, it just won’t stop.” Julie could feel the tears hot on her cheeks. She pushed harder on her temples, “I just want it to stop.”

Luke moved his hands from her shoulders, and quickly pulled Julie into his chest, placing one hand on the back of her head, “Okay, shhhh, we’ll figure it out okay.” He began rubbing the back of her head, as he looked over at Alex. This kinda thing was always more his speed.

Alex stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on Julie’s back, “Have you taken anything?” He asked, rubbing small soothing circles between her shoulders.

Julie could only shake her head slowly.

“Reggie!”

“I’m on it,” Reggie said, as he poofed away, presumably to the house.

“We’re gonna move you to the couch, is that okay?” Luke whispered quietly in her ear.

Julie nodded into his chest. She felt Luke start to move backward, his hold never wavering, while Alex gently pushed them forward.

“I’m gonna go get a blanket,” Alex said, as soon as they reached the leather couch.

Julie felt Luke nod against her head, “Grab the one from her room.”

Alex nodded before poofing out as quietly as he could.

Luke looked down at Julie, brushing some of her hair away from her face, “Can you lie down?” He whispered gently.

“I don’t know,” Julie sniffled.

“That’s okay,” Luke began to turn his body slightly, “Here, I’m just gonna sit down, and you’re gonna come with me okay?”

“Okay.”

He moved slowly, doing his best not to jostle her head too much. After a moment of maneuvering he was sitting on the couch, with Julie’s head in his lap. He brushed a curl away from her eyes, “See? That wasn’t so hard was it?”

She let out a small laugh, before Alex and Reggie both poofed back into the room again. Julie winced at the sound, the tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

“Sorry,” Reggie whispered.

Alex kneeled beside the couch, “I grabbed this one off your bed,” He tucked it over Julie’s shoulders, rubbing it gently, “Don’t worry, I didn’t touch anything else.”

Julie couldn’t help but to smile a bit at that.

Reggie started placing various bottles on the little table in front of them, “I didn’t know what you normally took for something like this, so I just grabbed everything that I thought might help. Oh! And some water.”

“You’re gonna have to sit up to take it,” Alex whispered, continuing to rub Julie’s shoulder, “Think you can do that?”

“Maybe.” Julie started to lift herself slowly off of Luke’s lap, but instantly winced in pain once more. “I don’t think I can do it guys,” Julie cried.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Alex soothed.

“We got you,” Reggie knelt down, and took Julie’s hands. The boys helped Julie slowly lift herself up. 

When she was fully upright, she smiled weakly, and sniffled, “I bet I look super cute right now.” She laughed quietly.

Reggie smiled, as he rubbed the backs of her hands, “Oh yeah. Best you’ve ever looked by far Jules.”

“Okay,” Alex laughed, “Tylenol or Advil?” He asked quietly, rubbing his thumb in circles on Julie’s wrist.

Julie sniffled again, letting go of Reggie’s hands, “Advil please,” she said as she pushed some of her hair back. Alex handed her the little bottle, while Reggie passed her the water. Julie finally took a look at the various items Reggie had pilfered from her medicine cabinet. “Reggie, did you grab Pepto Bismol?”

Reggie shrugged, smiling shyly, “I thought it might help.”

“She doesn’t have heartburn, you dingus,” Alex groaned.

Julie smiled, as she wiped some of the tears from her cheeks, “It’s okay,” she reached out for his hand, and squeezed it, “Thank you Reggie.” Julie threw the pills back, and slowly drank some of the water.

“Better?” Luke asked, brushing some of her hair back from her face.

Julie nodded slowly, turning to look at him, “A bit,” she smiled, “Thanks guys,” she said looking at the other two ghosts.

“Of course Julie,” Reggie patted her knee.

“We’re here for you,” Alex added, gripping her hand fiercely, “No matter what.”

“Anything else you need?” Reggie asked, as he stood and turned off the lights.

Julie laughed quietly, as she layed back down in Luke’s lap, “A nap,” she whispered.

Luke froze for a moment, before slowly bringing his hand to her hair, playing with some of her curls. She let out a small hum of contentment.

Alex smiled at the two, adjusting the blanket back over Julie’s shoulder, “Get some rest Jules,” he placed a small kiss on her temple.

“We love you,” Reggie squeezed her hand, as he sat back down on the ground.

“I love you too,” She whispered. Though her head may hurt, it was her heart that felt like it was about to burst.

“Sleep well Jules,” Luke whispered, as he continued to gently play with her hair.

Julie smiled as sleep overtook her.

\----------------------------------------------------------

She awoke a few hours later. The garage was dark, and almost empty. Her head was still hurting, but not as much as it had before. She tilted her head up slowly, and chuckled at the sight that she saw.

Luke was frozen in place, his hand still on her head. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was slightly agape. 

Julie smiled, “So ghosts do sleep.”

Luke smiled, “Only when we want to.” He looked back down at her, brushing her hair away from her eyes, “How you feelin?”

Julie closed her eyes, “Better,” she whispered.

“That’s good,” Luke whispered back.

Julie turned to look back at the studio, “Where’s Reggie and Alex?” She asked, as she looked back up at Luke.

He shrugged as he looked out into the studio, “They didn’t wanna wake you up, so they poofed out after they were sure you were asleep.” Luke continued to gently card his fingers through her hair.

Julie blinked, “But you’ve been here the whole time?”

Luke shrugged again, “You just looked so comfortable, I didn’t wanna disturb you,” He looked back down at her, smiling a small gentle smile, as opposed to his overly charming one.

“Well, thank you,” She said, as she reached for Luke’s other hand. He laughed, as Julie started to play with his fingers, “This is still so weird,” she whispered, as she laced their fingers together.

“Which part?” Luke asked, squeezing her hand.

“Yes,” Julie laughed. She winced again, albeit smaller than the last few times she had.

Luke clicked his tongue, “Still hurting huh?”

Julie nodded, “A little bit,” she whispered.

Luke hummed, “Get some more rest, it’ll help.”

Julie turned to look up at his, “Will you still be here when I wake up?”

Luke smiled, continuing to brush her hair away from her face, “Always, Jules,” he whispered.

Julie smiled, as she closed her eyes again, still holding tightly onto Luke’s hand, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you guys.”

In that moment, Reggie and Alex silently poofed back into the room, smiling at the girl curled up in their best friend’s lap.

“Believe us Jules,” Luke looked at the boys, “The feeling is mutual,” He smiled back down at her, as Alex placed a comforting hand on her leg and Reggie took her other hand, squeezing it lightly.

“I love you guys,” She whispered, barely audible.

“We love you too,” Luke whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this guys!  
> Like everyone else on this planet, I have currently become obsessed with Julie and The Phantoms on Netflix. The show is absolutely amazing, and the songs had no right to go as hard as they did.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this litte snippet. I wrote it at 3am, while I was coming down from a migraine myself.
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
